


Knowing me, knowing you

by AngelaChristian



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen, M/M, PWP, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaChristian/pseuds/AngelaChristian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leoben "fraks" himself, kind of...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing me, knowing you

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a lj-community.

Header

title : knowing me, knowing you  
rating : NC-17  
characters : Leoben/Leoben, Doral  
gerne : slash,pwp  
words : mine, soldier, conscience  
disclaimer : BSG belongs to Ron D. Moore, I don´t make money with this  
teaser : only you can understand yourself  
note : originaly written for bsg_slashathon

 

 

Knowing me, knowing you

„Don´t you have a conscience ? Why don´t you go frak yourself ?” these words echoed in my mind when I walked down the empty corridor. It wasn´t such a bad idea after all. Aaron Doral was such a sissy when it came to frakking a man.  
I remembered our argument, shoke my head and smiled.

Yes, he would understand me.  
The door opened as I entered the almost empty room. I found him sitting on the floor next to the hybride. Listening , wondering and trying to understand the poetic but meaningless words spoken by it.I watched him carefully.He was tall, like me, blond like me with the same cunning steelblue eyes. Frak, he even wore the same kind of casual shirts with that small patterns on it  
.  
“Water…Sunstorm…in the stars shining…” ,the hybrid said.

When he heard my foodsteps, those eyes turned to me, catching mine.  
Those lips, I had forgotten how well shaped they were, hard but soft at the same time. What would it feel like to kiss them ? Or feel them on my bare skin ?

“Fire… on the moon,… can´t help myself, …the chosen one…”

“I was looking for you,” I said. Then I ran my hand through his fuzzy blond hair before I suddenly grabbed it and pulled hard. He tilted his head back and gave me a dirty little smile. “You wanna play games, right ?” Oh, how much I love the hoarse sound of his voice. “Yes.”  
I could feel the same smile appear on my lips, too. Looking at him was like looking into a mirror. And I loved what I saw.

“…the children of god…soldier…eternal…”

“You´re so frakking hot, I wanna make you mine.”, I whispered into his ear. Were we completly alike ? How far did the similarity go, was it just on the surface or did it run down deep to our feelings, needs and secret desires ? He pulled me down to him on the floor. “You think, you´ll get me that easy ?”, he teased.

“Earth…all this has happened before…nova…”

“Yes,” I said, grabbing his shoulders, trying to push him on the floor, but he was as strong as me so it didn´t work. Our faces were close now. His hand stroke over my chest, touching my nipples under the shirt, making me shiver. Those blue eyes were watching me carefully. I just had to kiss him to escape his gaze. This was more biting than kissing, he got my lower lip in his mouth, softly chewing on it. A little painfull, yes, but so good. I pushed my tongue deep into his mouth, which made him gasp.

“darkness coming,… light ….help us…help us…”

Lieing on top of him, our bodies pressed together tight , I could feel how much he wanted me. My hand slipped down into his lap.He closed his eyes, when I opened his zipper. Did I have that dreamy expression on my face as well ? My own cock was hard and pressing against my pants, waiting for his turn to get attention.  
His breath was getting faster with every movement of my hand. I went on kissing him.  
“Oh, Frak…” he suddenly gasped through gritted teeth and grimassed. Yes, he came in that moment right into my hand. I could feel it shoot hot and wet over my fingers.  
“Explosion ….the moment we die…resurrection…”

He looked at me from under heavy eyelids, then grined. “That was terrific,”he said in that low, hoarse voice, which he knew turned me on. “Come on and suck me !” It almost sounded like an order.  
Then his tongue made me moan and his lips were so soft. I felt like I was going to explode every secound. He knew exactly how to do it. My hands were pulling his head closer to my lap. Oh my god… this was good…When I came; I felt a flush of heat rushing through my spine. Breathless and happy, I kissed him again. “ I love you.”, whispered I.  
“I know.” He grinned cocky.

My clone is the only one , who is able too fully understand me. That´s why I love him so much.

Monday, 23.07.4007  
Leoben

the end


End file.
